The invention relates generally to electronic measuring devices and more particularly to an electronic digital gauge for measuring the magnitude of physical characteristics.
Devices for providing digital read out of such measured characteristics as the voltage or amperage of an electronic circuit are generally well-known in the prior art.
Applicants are unaware of any prior art electronic measuring devices similar to the invention disclosed herein which are suitable for utilizing transducers having different output characteristics and which are suitable for selectively providing measurement and digital read out of different physical characteristics such as temperature and pressure.